zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Bio Tricera
The Bio Tricera (バイオトリケラ, Baio Torikera) is a Triceratops-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. The Bio Tricera is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime and the related Genesis model line, and is one of the Bio Zoids used by the antagonists. Overview The Bio Tricera is a sturdy Zoid which makes it ideal for charging down enemy Zoids . Like most Bio Zoids, the Bio Tricera features a flame cannon housed in its mouth. However, its main weapons are two large horns mounted on its head which appear to be made of the same material used on the claws of the Bio Megaraptor. While they individually appear as one entity, each horn is actually made up of a series of segments connected by a wire. These interconnections allow the pilot to "extend" the horn to exponential proportions and hit distant targets. It can even strike targets under the ground. In the Bio Tricera model, the color of its Hell Armor has a brownish tint, while in the anime Georg's Bio Tricera is silver. Some of the mass produced Bio Triceras shown in the anime share the same color scheme as the model. Media Appearances Anime Like all Bio Zoids, the Tricera only appears in the Zoids Genesis anime. The first Bio Tricera was piloted by Georg, which in its debut was used to conquer the city of Ze Ruft. Its extendable horns proved to be a great asset to the Zoid, allowing it to attack at a range and defend itself against even Metal Zi weapons. While stationed in Ze Ruft, Georg used the Bio Tricera and a large platoon of Bio Raptors to attack Ra Kan, who had gone to the same city in search of a generator mechanic to help Ruuji's village. While he was able to badly injure Ra Kan and the Sword Wolf, he would be defeated in battle. With Digald's advanced technology, he makes a quick recovery and once again attacks Ra Kan, and probably would have defeated him, were it not for the debut of the Hayate Liger, which was able to destroy the Bio Tricera. Much later, Georg would once again be restored through Digald's technology, this time as a cyborg, and was given a new Bio Tricera to pilot. This one would be equipped with a barrier which was all but indestructible. It was once again defeated by Ra Kan, whose Zoid was able to get inside the shield after getting skewered on its horns (Ironically, it was only by being inside the barrier that Ra Kan was able to survive a blast from Jiin's Bio Particle Cannon). In the final battle, mass-produced Bio Triceras would be seen in Jiin's army. Video Games The Bio Tricera appeared in Super Robot Wars K. Models Genesis Bio Tricera was released with the Genesis line in 2005. The kit consists of five frames, three of which are gunmetal colored rubber, one grey cap sprue, one yellow horns frame, and a red pilot. Also included is a brown pre-built body and tail with some parts re-used from Bio Kentro's mold. The Bio Tricera is posable at several points on the legs, tail, head, and neck; however the head movement is slightly impared by the Bio Tricera's large frill. The Bio Tricera also lights up and lets out several sounds, one of which is a loud metal clang. Trivia *In Viz Media Europe's trailer for the Zoids: Genesis anime, the Bio Tricera was referred to as the "Bio Tricera''tops''". It should be noted that outside of the trailer, based on a limited amount of information placed on their website, Viz Media Europe does not appear to have produced an official translation for the Genesis series. Category:Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Genesis Keychain Category:Bio Zoids Category:Triceratops-Type Category:Digald Empire